Happy Valentine's Day LuZa ErLu
by vampoof94
Summary: Lucy and Erza celebrate Valentine's day together. This DOES have LEMONY CONTENT! You have been warned...This is my first time writing something like this haha. Enjoy this ErLu/LuZa one-shot! :D


**AN: Omg! This is my first story like this! I'm really really wondering how people will like it so do leave some reviews. Just don't leave horrible ones please. **

Erza and Lucy were sitting at one of the tables inside of Fairy Tail. It was Valentine's day and they both wanted to head back to Erza's place. The master had wanted everyone to stay and party for awhile though. Lucy sighed and laid her head on the table. Erza put a hand on Lucy's head and gently stroked it. Lucy let out a soft moan which made Erza smile. Lucy lifted her head up so that she could whisper in Erza's ear.

"Maybe we could sneak away?" Erza smirked. She had an idea.

"Watch this." She got up and walked over to Gray who was standing with Juvia. Natsu was right behind him and they were back to back. Erza motioned for Lucy to distract Lisanna. Lucy got up and told Lisanna that Mira had asked to see her. She thanked Lucy and ran off to find her sister. Natsu sighed and stretched. All of a sudden he was drenched in alcohol. He turned and glared at Gray who was laughing at something that Juvia had said.

"What the hell was that for!?" Gray turned and glared at Natsu.

"I didn't do anything hot head!" Natsu punched Gray and soon they were fighting and the master had decided to stop them. Everyone was so focused on Natsu and Gray that they didn't even notice Lucy and Erza slip away.

"We escaped!" Lucy said spinning around. Erza laughed and grabbed Lucy. She pulled her closer to her and nibbled on her ear. Lucy shivered at the touch, but Erza knew that she enjoyed it. They held onto each other tightly as they made their way back to Erza's place. Everyone would most likely spend the night at the guild. They always seemed to pass out. They were almost there when Erza picked Lucy up and carried her the rest of the way.

"I can walk Erza!"

"But it's so much more fun this way!" Erza laughed and Lucy sighed.

"Oh well I do like it." She started to give little kisses all over Erza's neck making her moan. Erza wanted Lucy bad. Lucy wanted Erza the same way. Erza walked into her room and slammed the door shut. They made their way to her bed kissing the whole way. She dropped Lucy on the bed and climbed on top of her. She was straddling Lucy and started to undress her. Lucy reached up to help Erza out of her clothes as well. Erza got Lucy's shirt off and started leaving kisses on her exposed skin. Lucy pulled Erza's shirt over her head and threw it across the room. She ran her hands over the soft skin and reached behind Erza to undo the bra clasp. She grinned as the bra fell off. Lucy picked it up and tossed it on the floor. Erza made Lucy sit up so she could get her bra off. Lucy took the chance to suck on one of Erza's breasts. Erza arched her back and moaned. Lucy wrestled Ezra to be on top. Erza looked up at Lucy and smiled lovingly. Lucy started to bite Erza's ear and make her way slowly down to her breasts. Erza was moaning and that made Lucy smirk. She clamped her mouth down onto Erza's erect nipples. Erza shivered and Lucy used her hand to play with the other breast. Erza's hands were roaming all over Lucy's body.

"Mmm…Lucy…" Lucy went to the other breast to give it the same attention. She could tell Erza wanted her. Lucy sat up and started to take Erza's skirt off. She threw it somewhere across the room and stared at Erza's last piece of clothing that she had on. Erza made a move to take them off, but Lucy stopped her. She could see how wet Erza was. Lucy removed the panties and started to leave kisses on Erza's stomach. She made her way down to her thighs and stopped. Erza lifted her head to see why Lucy had stopped. Lucy was smirking at her and then dove between her legs. Erza let out a loud moan as Lucy's tongue explored her womanhood. Lucy nibbled at her clit and that made Erza's stomach flop. Lucy's tongue continued its assault on Erza. Erza's breathing had gotten faster. All of a sudden Lucy moved her tongue so that she could finger Erza. She thrust her fingers inside of her and that made Erza let out a louder moan than before. It was close to a scream. Lucy started to kiss Erza again. Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled her closer. Their bodies felt like they were on fire. Lucy's fingers kept moving and started to pick up the pace. Erza kept moaning and she knew she was coming. Lucy removed her fingers as she saw that Erza was ready to come. She went back to licking her. Erza screamed as all the tension in her body broke. Lucy kept licking up all the juices from Erza. Erza was gasping for breath and Lucy finally crawled up beside Erza to start kissing her again.

"Your…turn…" Erza said. Lucy was wet from hearing Erza moaning. Erza rolled over and straddled Lucy like she had before. She pressed her leg between Lucy's legs causing her to moan in pleasure. Erza then started to kiss Lucy's breasts. She sucked on the right nipple and Lucy arched her back. Erza grinned as an idea came to her mind. She got up and crossed the room to her closet. She pulled out some handcuffs.

"Really Erza?"

"Yeah." She got back on top of Lucy and handcuffed her to the bed. She couldn't move her hands. Erza went back to sucking on Lucy's breasts and made sure to give the left breast attention as well. Lucy was squirming underneath her and she knew it was time to pay Lucy back for the pleasure she had gotten from her. She removed Lucy's skirt and started to tease Lucy. She moved her tongue along Lucy's pussy through her panties. Lucy arched her backed and squirmed even more. Erza slowly removed Lucy's panties and tossed them aside. She then ran her tongue across Lucy's stomach and down her thighs slowly. Lucy moaned in so much pleasure, but she wanted Erza now!

"Erza….?" Erza decided it was time. She plunged her tongue inside of Lucy without warning. Lucy let out a scream. Erza's tongue moved fast and she used her hand to rub Lucy's clit. Lucy felt as though her entire body was going to shatter. She let out a series of moans and screams as her body convulsed multiple times. She didn't know how many times she orgasmed. Her body must not have known either because it shut down. Lucy blacked out. Erza looked up to see Lucy fast asleep. She had pleased Lucy pretty good. She removed the handcuffs and threw them on the bedside table.

"I've got one more thing to do." She dove under the sheets and started to lick up all of the juices that she could from Lucy.

…**...**

Lucy woke up to the sun shining through the window. She groaned. Her body still felt completely exhausted from last night. She looked around the room and smiled. Both her and Erza's clothes were thrown all over the room. She didn't see Erza though. All of a sudden something hit her leg. She lifted the covers and laughed. Erza was using her leg as a pillow. She was still sound asleep. Lucy sat up and poked Erza.

"Hey wake up Erza."

"Mmmm…."

"Get up here." Erza opened her eyes and yawned.

"What?"

"You could come here and lay with me." Erza chuckled and moved so that her head was laying on Lucy's chest. The two drifted back to sleep in each others warm embrace.


End file.
